


A Smacked Bottom

by Cataraction



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Generally a good time on the couch, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataraction/pseuds/Cataraction
Summary: You've been teasing Kek for most of the evening, and now he just has to get even.
Relationships: Yami Malik/Reader, Yami Marik/Reader
Kudos: 25





	A Smacked Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> This was an Anon request from my tumblr and I loved it so much I had to post it here. The title is a reference to the abridged series as YMarik talks about spanking people a LOT.

Malik believed himself to be a reasonable man. He had rules and boundaries like everyone else, and made it clear what would happen if anyone crossed them. He had told you in some off handed comment how much be loved seeing gold jewelry on naked bodies and how it turned him on to no end. You loved the idea so much you had decided to run with it. Wandering around your shared home in nothing but some delicate gold jewelry draped around your neck, forearms, shins and ears. Rings adorned your fingers and a gold belt sat on your hips, but past that, you were nude. Malik couldn't tear his eyes off you but resisted his urges to reach out and touch you. You were playing a game with him and he was not one to lose. 

“You can't tease me like that and expect not to be punished.” his voice rang out from the couch behind you as you picked through your movie collection for something to watch. A smile spread across your face but you did not turn. 

"I don't know at all what you mean, darling." You answered sweetly. Malik chuckled. 

"You know damn well what I mean. You and your jewelry are on track to getting a spanking." You could hear that grin in his voice. He was always so blunt about what he wanted and what he was going to do. Plucking a DVD from the shelf you stepped towards the TV sitting in front of him. Usually, you would just sit to get to the DVD player underneath it, but you knew an opportunity when you saw one. Kneeling down on all fours you made a point to sway your hips slowly as you put the movie in. You could feel his gaze on you, boring into your back and making you feel giddy. He had resisted far longer than you ever expected and the fact he hadn't pounced on you yet was shocking in itself. Once the movie was in, you made your way to the couch, making yourself comfortable next to Malik. You were barely seated a moment before his hands were all over you.

Strong arms pulled you closer and eventually laid you across his lap. You couldn't help the giggles that bubbled up as you felt yourself being pinned. Laying on your belly across his thighs you felt a strong arm holding you down across your back. Squirming you tested him but he was not letting you up at all. His free hand was already on your ass, grabbing handfuls and kneading the flesh there. 

"You like to tease, huh? Trying to get me to beg and whine?" His tone was light, teasing you himself now. His fingers traveled down between your thighs, finding your slit. Running his fingers between your folds he avoided coming too close to your clit. You whined, wriggling your hips and urging him to do more. Hearing him tsk you knew it wouldn't be that simple. 

"If you're going to tease you're going to be punished. You know that." That hand was back on your ass, groping you hard. You knew what was coming, it was just a matter of when. In one smooth motion his hand was off your ass, rearing back and then coming down with a loud smack. You yelped shortly, feeling the sting of his hand. Pulling back again, he waiting at moment longer before bringing his palm down on your other cheek, pulling another short cry from you. The strikes were never hard enough to hurt long and the sting they gave you dissipated into slowly building pleasure with each hit. You never knew how he managed to hit almost the exact same spot everytime but you certainly weren't questioning now. It only amped up the sharp sting of each strike and meant you would have pretty red hand prints on your ass for days to come. 

Malik revelled in each strike, watching your body jolt with each one and how much you writhed under his hands. He chuckled as he could tell you were growing impatient. It's what you deserved for teasing him like you did. With a final strike he paused his assault, listening carefully to the little whimpers and whines you let out. Stroking the tender pink flesh of your ass, he took a moment to admire his work. He watched your thighs press together in a desperate attempt for friction and knew you were right where he wanted you. 

"Now, what do you say?" Malik cooed as his hand continued to stroke the overly sensitive flesh of your ass. You whined at first but a hard grab told you he needed an answer. 

"I'm s-sorry I teased you, Malik." You had barely gotten it out before his fingers were already slipping down between your folds again. Malik groaned as he felt how wet you were, his cock straining against his pants. Feeling it against your belly you squirmed more in his grasp. His fingers pressed further, spreading your lips slowly as they pushed in. 

"You're damn right you're sorry. Now you get to make it up to me." Malik grumbled into your ear. It only took a moment to move you from across his lap to on all fours on the couch next to him. It took him even less time to position himself behind you, taking his time to undo his belt. You tried to look over your shoulder at him, but were only met with a hand pushing your upper half down to the cushions below. With your ass propped up in the air, you could only listen for the clinking of his belt buckle and hope he warned you somewhat before just fucking you. Malik wasn't exactly a tender lover at all so the fact he was taking it even this slow was an absolute miracle. 

You felt the shaft of his cock press against your slit, deliberately rubbing your wetness around, teasing you further. His hands held your hips in place so you could barely even wriggle towards him. Whining again you tried to buck and move your hips enough to get something, but only pulled a chuckle out of Malik. 

"Look who's eager now. Don't whine, your master will give you what you deserve." Malik was now laid over your back, lowly growling in your ear. With a few tries he finally lined himself with you, pressing forward and sinking his cock in to the hilt. He was surprisingly slow and getting to feel his length stretch you so gradually pulled a long moan from you. Malik responded with a loud groan of his own, holding your hips hard and steadying himself a moment. He didn't wait long however as he was soon starting to thrust at the quick pace you had come to expect from him. Each move was hard and deep and jolted your whole body. With each smack of his hips against your ass you felt a short sting of pain given the flesh there was still so sensitive. Malik didn't seem to care, made apparent by his loud groans and panting in your ear. Each thrust made the jewelry on you jump, letting out a chorus of jingling. His hands grabbed at your hips, trying to keep him grounded as he fucked you into the couch. 

As good as he felt and as much as the build up had aroused you, you still wanted a bit more. You tried to reach down to rub your own clit but given you were pressed so awkwardly into the cushions you couldn't reach. Between your whining and failed attempts to reach between your thighs, Malik caught on to what you wanted. His hand darted from your hip around to your clit, slowly rubbing circles with his fingers. Your thighs shook and you let out a wavering cry with the new sensation. You barely heard the comment Malik made in your ear through your own pleasure. 

"You're lucky I'm feeling merciful." It was growled in your ear between thrusts and you couldn't help but whimper out quiet thank yous between your own waves of pleasure. Your thighs threatened to give out on you as they shook with each thrust, tensing as you got closer to cumming. You could never tell when Malik was close since he just seemed to fuck through his orgasms with little to no pause until he was done. You only hoped he wouldn't be much longer as you felt that coiling in your belly ready to snap. Moaning out a warning only got Malik to move his fingers faster, pressing harder and mumbling something in your ear. It didn't sound like English anymore, but you didn't care one bit. Your thighs shuddered as you came, pleasure rolling over you in waves.

Malik didn't slow down at all, if anything he might have sped up a bit. The hand on your clit took place on your ass again, grabbing at the pink flesh there making you wince. The only sign you got was how loud his groans were getting and the slight bit his hips seemed to stutter as he continued to thrust into you. You could feel him twitch and cum inside you despite the fact he was still moving and you knew it would be a mess to clean up. His insistence on fucking through his orgasm always ended up making a mess of your thighs and ass, but he didn't care. If all else fails, he just helps you clean up. Problem solved. Besides, you were somewhat asking for it today. 

Slowly, Malik pulled away, taking a seat again and pulling you to sit next to him. Tucking you under his arm he idly toyed with the delicate gold chains that hung across your body. The decor that had started all this. You knew you were making a mess of the cushions beneath you, but you didn't care. Looking up to the TV you noticed the movie you had put on was nearly over now. Peering up to Malik you let a hand wander up his shoulder to the wild blond hair on his head. 

"Wanna start over?" You asked softly. Malik grinned wide and shrugged. 

"Maybe in an hour or so, I'm not as young as I used to be." He said sarcastically. You could barely muster enough energy to gently slap him on the thigh as you giggled.


End file.
